FF13 HopexMaqui Chp2
by voodoodadoo
Summary: So basically the idea is if Maqui and Hope are boyfriends and Maqui goes wtih Hope and Vanille and becomes L'ice also.  Yup yup


It was not until the train crash and his mother leaving that Hope actually saw Maqui again. At first Hope could hardly believe it… was it actually him? Did he really know how to fire the gun? Was this actually happening? Why him? Why now?

"Hope?" Maqui's face light up.

Hope was quit… shaking; the red headed girl behind him played with the gun she was handed.

"Hope are you okay?" Maqui asked concerned as he sat down to his knees next to the boy.

Hope vigorously shook his head no.

Maqui put a hand onto Hope's shoulder, "It'll be alright. She'll be fine."

And of course she was not. She died… thanks to that Snow fellow.

Hope was comforted by both Maqui and that red headed girl… but… the rage…. His terror… his sadness… it all morphed into one being fueled by revenge. It was all Snow's fault that his mother was gone… why did this have to happen? Why did this have to happen?

Why?

"Snow is a good guy." Maqui swore.

Hope did not answer.

"I'm sure that it was an accident. It has to be. Snow isn't like what you think!" Maqui insisted.

Hope did not believe that… but he wanted to…

"Snow's been really good to us for a long time. I'm sure that… it was an accident." Maqui added.

"She's gone…" Hope half whispered.

Maqui hugged Hope… Hope was nervous and unsure of how to react… his arms would not listen.

Hope watched Snow descending back onto the bridge on some motorcycle… Hope clenched his fists… Hope watched all those teenagers run up to Snow and crowd around him. Hope was surprised that Maqui did not run up to great Snow.

"Why aren't you going?" Hope bitterly spat.

"You need me." Maqui responded.

Hope blushed and tried to hide it under his hands.

"Go talk to him." Maqui suggested.

"Yeah!" the red headed girl giggled, "You have too!"

"I'll come." Maqui promised, "Where you go: I'll follow!"

**Grand Pulse:**

Hope stared at his branded mark… cursed…

Hope could not believe he had listened to Vanille… now he was an enemy… all of them. Even Maqui… It was Hope's turn to keep watch during the night. The others were sleeping in the small camp they had created… Hope twiddled with his boomerang…

"Hope?" a familiar voice spoke up.

Hope turned around and saw Maqui rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah?" Hope whispered.

"I can't sleep." Maqui whined and sat down on the field next to Hope.

"You can keep watch with me." Hope suggested, "It gets lonely…"

Maqui smiled, "Alright."

Hope and Maqui starred out into the night…

"You've changed." Maqui noted, "You're stronger now."

Hope blushed, "Thanks."

"You know… I really like you." Maqui grabbed Hope's hand.

"I like you too." Hope smiled.

Maqui put a hand on Hope's thigh. Hope's heart raced faster.

"You saved me today." Maqui reminded.

"It was nothing." Hope insisted, "I had to… you were in trouble."

"Yeah well…" Maqui rubbed Hope's thigh, "…I feel that you should be rewarded."

Hope gulped, "H-how?"

Maqui's finger tips danced over Hope's crotch, "I think you know."

Hope looked around… there was nobody around…

"Right here?" Hope whispered.

"Yeah…" Maqui whispered back.

"I uh… I don't know." Hope quivered as Maqui squeezed Hope's tiny erection.

"Are you nervous?" Maqui asked as he undid Hope's short's button.

"Y-yeah." Hope nodded.

Maqui pulled down the zipper, "Don't be."

Hope watched his shorts be slid down his legs… Hope's breathing was faster… he watched Maqui grip the briefs… and slid them down. Hope looked away as his erection poked out of his briefs. He could not watch…

Maqui poked the tip of Hope's erection playfully. Maqui wrapped his fingers around Hope's long and extending beauty and slowly strokes it. Hope closes his eyes… Maqui licks his index finger and puts it to Hope's anus. Hope jumps a bit surprised but does not move to get away… Maqui presses with his finger as he kisses the tip of Hope's erection.

Maqui slides Hope inside his mouth as Maqui's finger enters Hope's anus. Hope takes in a quick breath and moans as he goes further inside Maqui and as Maqui goes further inside him. Hope grips Maqui's hair and his toes curl inside his shoes.

Maqui sucks harder and brings Hope down to the back of his throat. Hope can feel Maqui stirring his finger. Then a second finger pushed its way in. Hope gasped and his grip on Maqui's blonde hair grew tighter. Maqui wiggled his fingers inside Hope and tears of pleasure began to pour from Hope's eyes.

Maqui rolled Hope around inside his mouth and wet squishing noises escaped his lips. Hope finally opened up his eyes and gazed down to Maqui. Maqui looked back up to Hope and their eyes meet… they gazed into each other as Maqui continued to suck down Hope and stir the boy from the inside. Hope smiled… Maqui smiled with Hope still inside.

"I… don't…like you…." Hope said between moans, "I…love…you…"

This made Maqui's eyes sparkle; it made Maqui suck harder and faster; it made Maqui stir wider and deeper. Beads of sweat poured down Hope's face and it grew flushed and pink. Hope's elbows were growing pink and even his knees.

Hope feel back and lay on the field while Maqui continued to slither his tongue around Hope's erection. Hope moaned much louder now and had to cup his mouth with his hands to keep himself from waking the others.

But Hope's moans got louder and managed to break through his hand. Hope put his hand back to Maqui's hair and gripped it tight. Hope fought his moans as his body quivered with electric pleasure. Hope let out a final gasp before he jolted and released himself.

Maqui pulled Hope out of his mouth and let Hope glaze his face with white frosting. Maqui's face was dripping with Hope's ooze… Hope up at Maqui… and smiled. Maqui touched his face… wiped some of the love juice away… and licked his fingers.

"Now it's your turn to make me feel good." Maqui smiled.

Maqui laid himself over Hope… Hope started to lick his own semen away from Maqui's face.

Hope finished lapping Maqui's face, "How are we supposed to… do it out here?"

Maqui sat up on his knees, between Hope's legs, and gripped the bottom of his sweater. Maqui pulled it up and laid it down on the ground next to them. Hope stared at Maqui's exposed torso… sat up… and started to gently bite on Maqui's neck.

While Hope bit on Maqui: Maqui undid the laces to their shoes and slipped them off their feet. Next were the socks… Maqui's fingers played with Hope's toes. Hope thumbed Maqui's nipples as Maqui unbuttoned Hope's shirt.

Hope pulled back from Maqui's next as his shirt flapped open. Hope slid his shirt off and put it down onto Maqui's sweater. Maqui pulled Hope's shorts and briefs off his calves and laid them down onto the sweater. Maqui lay back onto the sweater and stared up at Hope.

Hope, fully naked except for his scarf, crawled up and over Maqui… Hope removed the headgear from Maqui's face and started to lick Maqui's ears. Maqui giggled as he helped hope undo the belt buckle. Once the buckle was undone, Hope sat back up to his knees and pulled them down and past Maqui's feet.

Hope squeezed Maqui's erection through the briefs and put pressure on Maqui's anus. Maqui let out a gentle moan through the pleasure. Hope applied two finger of pressure to Maqui's anus and Maqui started to wiggle. With three fingers Maqui was taking in quick breaths and fighting back moans.

Hope gripped the briefs and pulled them down and past Maqui's feet. Maqui stared up at Hope as Hope examined the boy's creamy body. Hope got up to his feet, stood behind Maqui's head, grabbed Maqui's ankles, and lifted Maqui's lower body up and up. Hope positioned Maqui's butt to his face and lubricated Maqui's entrance. Meanwhile Maqui sucked on Hope's big toe and flickers his tongue in between them.

Maqui's toes fist and Hope swirls his tongue inside him. Maqui's face cheeks and butt cheeks flushed a bright and embarrassing pink. Hope laid Maqui's legs back down and climbed over the boy and back between Maqui's legs. Hope gripped the bottom of Maqui's thighs and lifted them up and laid them flat against Maqui's torso. Maqui held his legs in place as Hope pressed his erection to Maqui's begging entrance.

Hope pressed forwards and at first Maqui's anus resisted… but soon it gave in and the tip of Hope's penis pushed itself inside. Hope slowly eased himself into Maqui and Maqui's moan grew high pitched and louder.

Once Maqui had taken all of Hope inside, Hope thrust himself deeper into Maqui and moans escaped their lips. Hope thrust and thrust and gripped Maqui's gentle body for support. Maqui clenched his sweater and fought back his moans.

Hope bent forwards and connected his lips to Maqui's lips. Their tongues danced together while their bodies made music. One of Hope's hands traveled up Maqui's torso and started to pinch and twist at one of Maqui's nipples. Maqui moaned through their kiss.

Hope grabbed Maqui's ankles and put them above his head; Hope's thrusts became harder, faster, and deeper. Tears streamed down Maqui's face as Hope pulled his tongue away. Hope gripped Maqui's shoulders for support and continued to drive himself inside the boy.

Sweat pushed itself out from Hope's body and dripped down onto Maqui; sweat pushed itself out from Maqui and soaked the sweater he was held down upon. Hope buried his face into Maqui's shoulder and bit down on some flesh.

Maqui bites on Hope back and the boys moan through their teeth. Hope's stamina was running out and he was growing tired. But Hope did not give up. He continued to shove himself deeper and harder into Maqui.

Hope slid a hand down to Maqui's erection and stroked it. Maqui's body was quivering and his moans were faltering. Maqui tried to speak but he forgot that he was biting down on Hope. Maqui removed Hope from his teeth and moans escaped his lips.

"I love you too." Maqui managed to scream before biting back down on Hope again.

Hope smiled and licked Maqui's lips. Their lips parted and their tongues interlocked again.

Maqui's milk spilt out and over Hope's hand. Hope's milk spilt out inside of Maqui and dripped out from the anus. Hope slowly pulled himself out, and as he did a glob of white semen oozed out from Maqui's tiny pink anus.

Hope collapsed on the sweater next to Maqui panting. Maqui looked over at Hope and smiled.

Maqui flung his arms around Hope and cuddled up against him. Hope smiled… and the two boys remained like this… using each other as blankets the two boys fell asleep… keeping each other safe from monsters with their embracement.


End file.
